Simple and Clean
by Hedwig199
Summary: DHr Oneshot. Hermione doesn't know if this is what she wants. If what she has is good enough. Song is Simple and Clean, by Utada Hikaru. Should be familiar to Kingdom Hearts fans.


A/N: So, anyone heard of Utada Hikaru? Didn't think so. Point is, i went over my friend Waverly's and we played Kingdom Hearts.

DAMN.

It was possibly the most amazing fucking video I've ever played in my entire life. For real. it was really confusing and heard at first to, well, comprehend, but it was AWESOME. So anyways, the intro song is Simple and Clean by Utada Hikaru. Yes, it's J-Pop. But it's really,really, really good and I have a hankering to make a oneshot because as usual, I thought of Draco/Hermione. :D So...YouTube it, whatever, it's good. Yes, I AM making a Kingdom Hearts song to a Harry Potter oneshot. 0.o I know, I was like that too. But hell, I'M BORED. Seriously. I'm fucking bored. And emotional. One of a fave characters died in Death Note yesterday, it was really, really gruesome. 

Disclaimer: The usual. I dont own HP and I dont own this song.

_When you walk away, you dont hear me say_

_"Please, oh baby, don't go."_

_Simple and clean is the way you're making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let it go._

Spending time with Draco was...hard to explain. I mean, it's enough that Harry and Ron aren't speaking to me. It's enough Ginny would talk to me, but only in private. It's enough everyone glances at me like they would at a Death Eater. I'd like to think this is much worse. But, I cannot control what I feel. And I'm happy, aren't I? I rubbed my gloves together and looked at the castle. My friends were gone.

_You're giving me_

_Too many things lately_

_You're all I need_

_You smiled at me and said, _

"That's the third awkward silence." I heard a voice say in the tree branches above me. I looked down at my feet, shuffling them in the crisp snow.

"I know." I shifted uncomfortably.

"What is it?" He asked, his voice as serious as stone.

"Nothing."

_'Dont get me wrong, I love you,"_

_but does that mean I have to meet your father? _(A/N: XD I'm sorry for that, really. I'm killing the mood, aren't I?)

_When we are older you'll understand _

_what I meant when I said, _

_"No, I dont think life is quite that simple."_

"Draco..why do we have to do all this?"

"What?"

"You know what. It's been what, 2 months? And you want me to go to the Manor for Christmas?"

"Whats wrong with that?" I sighed at the still, hard voice.

"I love my parents, I want to see them."

"Right." I felt myself grow angry and I looked up at him, carelessly hung on a main branch on the tree. "What's been going on, Hermione?" He looked down at me and I bit my lip, looking into his own grey eyes.

I placed a gloved finger on my temple and closed my eyes. "I'm just.." I rubbed my arm. "I'm feeling a bit..insecure."

"About what?" He lept down, causing me to yelp.

_When you walk away, you dont hear me say_

_"Please, oh baby, don't go."_

_Simple and clean is the way you're making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let it go._

"About..everything. My life right now, actually. I mean, I never really think I'm good enough, you know? It seems like a dream..." I hugged my arms to myself. "And a nightmare. I want to know what happens next. If I dont plan it, if I dont know.." I sighed. "I feel as if everything I do with you, I do wrong."

"That makes the two of us." He slid an arms around my waist, and we began to walk around the frozen lake.

_So simple and clean..._

The daily things,  
Like this and that and what is what  
that keep us all busy  
are confusing me.  
That's when you came to me and said:

"I want..." he said in a quiet voice, and I looked up, my attention perked. "I want to, if I could show you that I love you. But you always make it seem like I'm not enough."

"I know, I know.." I replied warily.

"Then why can't you remember that?"

"It's not as simple as you make it!" I stepped away, staring up at him. He stared back, calm as ever. I envied that calmness, that coolness he always had when I was losing my mind with guilt and worry. I closed my eyes, feeling tears come to my eyes. I heard him take a step back.

"All right, if that's the way it's going to be."

_Wish I could prove I love you,  
but does that mean I have to walk on water?  
When we are older you'll understand  
It's enough when I say so,  
and maybe somethings are that simple._

I opened my eyes and saw him. He was walking away from me. I wanted to call for him, but..I couldn't. My legs would not cooperate, my brain wouldn't function as I stayed rooted to the spot, tears daring to fall, just daring. But not yet. Just not yet.

He then stopped, his back still turned to me. What do I do? I wasn't going to call for him. I dont know why not. I just wasn't. I didn't have the power to, I was always powerless with him. Why not? Didn't I love him? But maybe I didn't. And that tear fell. I cursed under my breath and shook my head. He was within running distance now. I bowed my head and closed my eyes for the last time.

It was four minutes, five I stood out in the cold. I was left out in cold as the warm tears streaked like lava down my frozen face. But I kept my eyes closed, I didn't want to face the reality, but I had to, for my feet felt numb, as did my heart. I felt the snow fall, brushing against my face and melting.

_When you walk away  
You don't hear me say:  
Please, Oh baby, don't go.  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go._

Then, suddenly, I heard tapping. It started faint, then began to sound like fast footsteps and so quickly I yelped, I felt someone take my hand and pull me forward into an embrace. I knew it was him, just by the feel of his warm breath on my cold face, his arms around me.

"We don't want you to freeze, now do we?" He whispered to me.

"Too late." I said to him. I parted my lips to speak, cold breath entering my mouth, but I stopped, then started, trying to find the words.

"I'm sorry, I just-"

"You cant predict everything, Hermione. Somethings are just supposed to happen." He cut me off with words I'd remember forever. He let go, even though I didn't want him to, but took my hand regardless. "It's all right to be scared." he said in his same, calm voice.

"Aren't you?' I asked incredulously. He always seemed so cool, so calm, and his reply made me stagger: "More than you know."

_Hold me,  
Whatever lies beyond this morning,  
Is a little later on,  
regardless of warnings the future  
doesn't scare me at all,  
nothing's like before._

"I like to think that." I pulled myself closer to him. He stared ahead with that look, the look I loved. It wasn't seemingly blank, nor thoughtless or cruel, but just thoughtful. He glanced at me and I could've sworn, a smile had come onto his face.

"I'm glad I took a chance with you." I smiled up at him, nodding. "Just so you know."

"That makes the two of us."

_When you walk away  
You don't hear me say:  
Please, Oh baby, don't go.  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go.  
_

Brushing hair from my face as the wind blew, I realized maybe I didn't want someone to make me feel different, to make me feel special, but to make me feel as simple as I am. . Meaning something to Draco was what mattered to me. Even as he puts up his stoic front, we both know I see past it.

_Hold me,  
Whatever lies beyond this morning,  
Is a little later on.._

Suddenly, before I could do anything but yelp, he pulled me close, closing the gap between us and softly pressed his lips to him. I was utterly dumbfounded as I felt the heat of him radiating through to me, through his lips.

Simplicity is a beauty of it's own, and I was glad at least one person close to me realized you didn't have to be special in any way just to _mean _something to someone. That it's okay to be simple and clean.

_regardless of warnings the future  
doesn't scare me at all,  
nothing's like before._


End file.
